


Crazy

by Sarah_Victoria_Cullen



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:44:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6262762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Victoria_Cullen/pseuds/Sarah_Victoria_Cullen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A walk through a cemetery literally becomes a little crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy

**A/N: I know that I have other stories to update, but ya know what, my muse is a real nagging wife and decided to give me something new to write. It's very annoying. Oh well, I can't help but give into the urge to do what it desires of me to do. Rating is for language…and maybe some crude humor because I just love to screw with characters.**

**~O~**

**CRAZY**

"You do realize that this has to be without a doubt the dumbest thing that you've ever wanted us to do," Rei growled, wondering why in the hell she was still following her friends. "I mean, for crying out loud, why are we going to a cemetery?"

Mina started giggling. "Because we're supposed to be Ghost Hunters."

_Oh, brother,_ Serena huffed, mentally rolling her eyes. This was about one of the craziest things that any of them had ever decided to do. It wasn't her idea, but ya know what, she had come along anyway. Yes, that probably wasn't the best decision on her part. "I don't think going into a graveyard qualifies us to be Ghost Hunters."

Mina sighed. "Perhaps, but still, this will be fun. Who knows we might actually find something."

_That's what I'm afraid of,_ Serena thought with a sinking feeling in her gut.

Lita and Amy had decided not to come with the whole reasoning of they had other things that needed to be done: homework and a date to be exact. They shook their heads, sweat dropping as they heard what Mina wanted to do. Going to a place full of dead people was not their cup of tea. Pity. It probably would've been a whole lot more fascinating with all five of them together instead of just three of them.

"That's what I was thinking," Rei muttered, trying to figure out how to get out of this situation without making it seem like that's what she was trying to do. "Ya know what, maybe we shouldn't do this"

Mina paused, looking at the Mars Scout with a frown. "Are you trying to tell me you're scared of a graveyard, Rei?"

Well, that wasn't exactly the brightest thing in the world to utter. "No, I'm not. But this is not a good idea. Sure, we're Sailor Scouts, but that doesn't mean we should just put ourselves into danger for entertainments sake."

Understatement of a lifetime.

"There's nothing dangerous about this place," Mina scoffed, feeling a little offended at being called stupid. Sure, Rei hadn't said the words outright, but that's what she was implying. "I've been here once before and nothing bad happened. I just thought it'd be fun."

The other two girls shook their heads. "You're seriously messed up, Mina if you thought this would be a high rolling laugh fest," they said.

"Okay, you two think of something we could do?" she offered, crossing her arms over her chest and waiting for them to think of something. "If not, then lets just keep going through here."

Unfortunately, neither girl could think of something that wasn't as crazy as this and thus had no other choice but to continue. Sure, they could've gone shopping…however, Mina wasn't in the mood to shop. A first to be sure. Needless to say, they were screwed.

"We are so fucked right now," Rei snarled quietly.

Not any of the three Scouts knew just how right Rei would be with that statement until about an hour later when they wound up lost in said cemetery. If that weren't bad enough, they wound up getting chased by some freaky looking ghosts. All three girls were running through the cemetery and the trees, throwing curses all over the place. Interestingly enough, they were laughing at the same damn time. For some reason, this whole situation was rather humorous to them.

"YOU JUST HAD TO FUCKING DECIDE TO TAKE US INTO A CEMETERY IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!" Rei screamed at the top of her lungs. Yes, not a good thing to do as it allowed the ghosts to find out where the girls had been hiding at the time.

"Way to go Rei," Serena yells, trying not to scream as a wind blew by, lifting the back of her skirt. "Shit! They're all perverts!"

Rei fell over laughing. "Honestly, Serena?! Rose underwear?! Are you trying to tell us something? Hmm. Whom are you trying to get?" Serena ran back over and smacked her friend over her head. "Ouch!"

"Gods," Serena breathed. "You're a gods-damned hentai!"

Rei cackled. "Sorry, but I can't help it. Gotta have some fun with this whole fucking messed up thing."

Serena growled. "Unfortunately, I'm your damned victim. Ya couldn't mess with one of the ghosts, could you?"

"Nope, sorry, honey-bunch, but I just couldn't help it," the Mars Scout laughs. "Honestly, you can't blame me for wanting to do something funny."

"Yes," the Moon Scout sighs. "But ya could've at least did this to Mina!"

"I'm not the one who made the breeze, my friend," she says with a wide grin. "It was a ghost as I recall."

"I don't care, you didn't have to comment on my panties!" Serena snarls. "The whole world doesn't need to know what I'm covering myself up with."

As this whole thing was going on, Mina had managed to stop running. Now she stared as her friends had about the weirdest damn argument that she'd ever heard them have. Or could remember them having. The Venus Scout said nothing, just stood there with several ghosts looking on, biting her lip and trying not to laugh at how ridiculous this all sounded. Hell it looked crazy to boot. Mina seriously wished she had a video camera to get all of this. It was just too damn hilarious.

"Are you two done flirting?" Mina jabbed, trying to keep a straight face. It wasn't the easiest thing in the world to do. "I mean, we do need to figure out how to get these guys to stop chasing us." _And they did to watch the show._

Both girls stopped for a moment to glare hell-fire at their friend. This whole situation wasn't funny in the least—at least to them. Of course, to all that were watching this was highly entertaining, but none of them were even bothering to point that out. And so, it went on, to the continuous amusement of Mina and the ghosts that were stationed around the area. Of course, after the whole fight was over there would be a lot more running around and chasing to be done, but at the moment it was all at a sort of stand-still.

**~O~**

**A/N: yes it's short. And crazily enough it ends in a loop-hole. It's meant to end on one. Why? Because I'm nuts like that. Not to mention with all of the other projects I have going on my brain isn't able to focus fully on this. Not to worry, if I feel totally inspired I will return with an addition to this. Until then, you'll just have to use your imagination for the rest of it. -giggles- Crazy, I know.**


End file.
